Maybe Fate Is Avoidable
by SalvainKarnan
Summary: Merlin / Twilight crossover... '“H-Help me! Please!” He heard the manic, sobbing words that were in his friend’s voice. The dark skinned male was holding down the doomed teen; biting his neck, breaking it. "OH GOD! HELP ME!"' Rubbish summary I know :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I don't understand. I personally sent the guards out in ranks myself. How could it have gotten through the parameters?" The king enclosed onto his thrown. His son was standing on a lower level to the intimidating man, arms crossed.

Very few people were in the void halls. There was only the king, his son and the son's man servant, who had learnt not to get in between father and son.

The son, Arthur Pendragon, did not like to be looked down upon, not even by his father, King Uther. "You know what dangers are out there father. I know as well as anyone. We must prepare for a conflict beyond what we are used to. We must be prepared for MAGIC." He was swimming in icy and perilous waters. One glare was all it took for Arthur to realise this, but he persisted. "You've been ignoring this for far too long. We are under threat by forces of the unknown, we must prepare."

A flush of heat crossed Uther's face, "I will decide what is best for this kingdom. You will have to wait to have your say." There was a bitter tone in what he said.

With that, Arthur spun on the heel of his boot and stomped out of the hall, grabbing the arm of his manservant and dragging him away. "I can't believe him! After all we've been through." He adjusted that, "After all the kingdom has been through."

They stopped at Arthur's chambers, "I think you're right, Gaius said there are many more ways to get magical creatures from different places other then dark magicians summoning them."

The prince smirked, "One, I know I'm right, I always am. And two, how does Gaius know this stuff?" Gaius was the court physician and Arthur's servant's mentor. "Get my things ready, I'm going hunting in an hour. Don't be late."

The servant had no choice but to do as he was told, so Merlin walked away as Arthur slammed the heavy double doors. The teen's footsteps echoed down the long and desolate corridors. The sun bounced off the stone walls, hitting his pale skin.

Opening the door of the physician's, he slid through. Being greeted by Gaius would've made things a lot harder. How would someone be able to hide hunting gear right under the nose of someone so observant?

Luckily, Gaius was out. No need to be surreptitious. Quickly, Merlin grabbed all the weapons. Rushing around a cluttered bedroom was not clever. Especially is you were as clumsy as a gazelle on stilts. He tripped over multiple times, but managed, in the end, to get out alive. He hooked the sack of gear over his shoulder and speed walked across the courtyard. The bag was heavy, but he had gotten used to lugging it around.

Reaching Arthur's room, the pale teenager pushed the door open with his forehead, as he had a crossbow in one hand and a sword in the other. Falling through the door, he landed at the prince's feet. "Ahh, kneeling down to me. That's good, proves you're not stuck in your old ways." Arthur picked up his crossbow from the floor as Merlin clambered up. "This is a very rare version. If it's not in perfect working order, you'll be in the stocks."

He equipped himself, sword in scabbard, crossbow in an over shoulder strap. He was already in his armour, but something about his body language said he was afraid. "Get some armour on, we don't want my servant being mangled. How would I explain that to Gaius?" He nodded his head over to a pile of armour, indicating that he wanted Merlin to wear it. "Feel privileged Merlin, that's my second strongest gear."

Examining the armour, Merlin couldn't help but realise that the armour would be _way _to big for him. But, shrugging, the ebony haired male pulled the metal kit over his head, automatically making him an inch shorter. "Can't I wear my own?" Laughing at the boy's comment Arthur shook his head and lead the way out, looking both ways to make sure his father wasn't on the prowl.

Purposely lagging behind, Merlin watched as the blond teen left. Once it was all clear, the dark haired boy muttered a few words to himself and armour automatically became lighter. He had to run to catch up with the prince whom was already at the stables.

Both mounting horses, they headed off outside of the confines of Camelot. The sun was blinding to both of them, but they knew under the canopy of the forest there would be very little worry about _that_. Attempting to distract himself from thinking about the dangers what lay ahead, Merlin turned to listen. Listen to the thud of the hooves on mud as they raced through the plain on the edge of the forest. Listen to the clink of the armour bashing against itself. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't help but feel an ominous fog fill him.

Pulling his horse to a halt at the edge of the forest, Arthur dismounted his glossy black steed, and tied it up. Merlin copied. They headed tentatively under the overly healthy green canopy. The shadows were disturbed by breaks where there would become pillars of light. It was beautiful, yet terrifying. It seemed too peaceful, too magical.

Shaking his head and clearing his throat, Arthur pulled out his sword and brushed past the heather and snowdrops. The fallen twigs crunched under his feet, closely followed by his friend. Both of them took everything in, and something was defiantly wrong. Branches were torn of trees. Deep claw marks were engraved in the bark of trees.

The deeper they went, the more intense the damage was. "What could've done _that?_" Merlin traced one of the marks with his index finger. There were five of them, all evenly spaced out. Arthur was more vigilant, carefully looking around, sword following his line of sight.

Suddenly, Arthur was blinded by something. He screamed, dropping his sword and covering his eyes. Turning to see what was happening, Merlin saw the thing gracefully stepped forwards, out of the light. It was an dark skinned man, tall. He had a smirk across his face, showing all his snow white, blade sharp, teeth.

He glided towards the teenagers. Looking up, Arthur saw the man. Stepping back, he stooped down and grabbed his sword. "Step no further!" He put on his brave, authoritarian voice, no matter how afraid he was. Merlin could tell his friend was terrified beyond recognition.

The man then looked over the prince's shoulder, his smirk getting stronger. Spinning around, they noticed a blond man, ghost pale, his eyes jet black. His teeth bared. A low growl rose from deep within the men's chests. The teenagers prepared to fight, but Merlin didn't get his sword out. Instead, he leant forwards, towards the blond man. He raised his right hand slightly raised.

At that moment, something appeared in the teen's peripheral vision. He spun to face it. _She _was beautiful, fiery hair, pale catlike facets, and smiling menacingly in their direction. There was a crunch behind Merlin, which lead to the woman looking up. Her smile faltered, then something happened that the young warlock didn't see. Her face was back to the menacing style.

Suddenly, she jumped towards him. A flash of light made her fly into a tree, but she kicked back off of it, towards them again. "Merlin! H-Help me! Please!" He heard the manic, sobbing words that were in his friend's voice. The dark skinned male was holding down the doomed heir to the thrown; biting his neck, breaking it with the force in which he did so. Piercing screams filled the air. "PLEASE! OH GOD! MERLIN!"

Distracted by his friend's pleas, Merlin was leapt at again, but by the blond man. He lunged his razor sharp teeth deep within the teen's neck. The pain was excruciating. Being held down whilst teeth pierced the jugular vein. Then, without another thought, Merlin used his magic to throw the dark man off of Arthur, whom was violently convulsing, his own blood soaking him.

A woman appeared, not like the animalistic one, and leant over the dieing warlock. Her eyes were bright with pride. Kneeling down next to Merlin, she placed a warm, soft hand on his head, stroking away his hair from his sweaty face. She was smiling, "You were going to live many more years Merlin, as was Pendragon there." She nodded towards the now death still Arthur, "But, my friends had to feed, being new the thirst is so much harder to resist."

Straining to place his arm up, he grabbed her hand as violently as possible, "Burn in hell Nimueh." Dropping his hand he said an incantation, there was a sudden explosion of blinding light.

And then, there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: People who understand Latin will get the idea of this really quickly, so watch out for something Latin here, you may even want to get a translator site at the ready! ;P _**

**_The game is on dude!!!!_**

**Chapter Two**

The glass smashed out of the window, covering the pavement. The flying pieces shimmered in the moonlight. It wasn't long before two ambulances, a slick black Mercedes and a marked police cruiser arrived. "A drunk Saturday night I suppose?" Charlie Swan was talking to Carlisle Cullen. Both of them were called out from home, away from whatever they were doing.

The beautiful doctor shrugged, "You never know around here. But we'll find out soon enough." They were shrugging their differences aside for this one case. It wasn't three years ago Charlie was in awe of Carlisle, but after certain happenings involving their 'teenagers,' Charlie didn't see him as the mysterious, fantastic doctor, and prized member of society. He was seen as something else. Something darker. The doctor's son had dragged the lieutenant's daughter into being something else too.

The two male teenagers were wheeled into the ambulances, while Cullen and Swan got in their cars and drove off to the hospital. Turning the heater on, Charlie sifted through his old memories of his clumsy, pretty, blushing daughter. Then he saw what she had become. She was not the daughter her mother ran away with, not the daughter who moved back to live with her father, hating the rainand tripping over dust. She would never be the daughter who would kick her Chevy into life every morning before school, she was a wife, a _mother. _

Yes, he had to admit the child was beautiful, but at what cost? Renesmee was easily recognisable as his daughter's and Carlisle's son's. She might've inherited Charlie's ringlets and Bella's eyes, but you could also see she inherited Edward's hair colour and teeth. Why did something so beautiful have to be created at the hands of something so dark?

Before Charlie knew it he was in the car park of the hospital. Finding a parking space and getting out of the car, he made his way over to the building. As he stepped through the double doors, the smell of disinfectant hit him. He headed over to Dr Cullen, whom was rushing from one boy's bed to the other, not even breaking a sweat. Figures. "Is there any progress? Passport, mobile, driving licence, security card? Any I.D?"

He noticed Carlisle shook his head, "They don't exist. Nothing saying their names. I don't suppose you know anything about family crests by chance?" The pale doctor was suddenly holding something, looking at it quizzically. It seemed to be a ring with a symbol on it.

The police officer took it to get a better look. It was a golden band with a dragon on it. There were words too, supposedly Latin. It said _'Pro meus filius , mos vos forever exsisto tutis.' _On the outside, but on the inside it said, _'Curator of gero.' _He shrugged, "I have no idea. Do you?" The question was aimed at the doctor, almost as if he was challenging his intellect. The doctor didn't react other than taking the ring back and twisting it through his pale, slender fingers.

Reading the words inscribed in it, he mouthed them then nodded, "It wouldn't take me too long." He looked up to Charlie, "I'll tell you if one of them is awake. Renesmee's been asking for you. Go." He gave Officer Swan a friendly smile and turned to carry on dealing with the two teenager patients, who were unconscious, still. Though the ECG monitor was steady, the doctor couldn't help but feel something was weird about the teen's vitals.

Glancing over his shoulder to see Charlie walking out, he grabbed the bedside phone and dialled a number. There was barely a ring when he heard a voice on the over end, Esme, "Hello love, could you please ask Edward to come down to the hospital." From the other end of the line he heard Rosalie arguing with Jacob, Renesmee must've been at the cottage with Bella and Edward then.

Returning to the phone, Esme then said, "He'll be right on his way, he's just with Bella tucking Nessie in." Her musical voice was the result of Carlisle, but he still couldn't resist adoring it. As they said a few loving words and said goodbye, the doctor was flipping through the boy's OBS notes. Nothing seemed to match up. No cardio vascular problems, no neuro-patterns to be concerned with. Almost perfect, except the fact everyone _human _who tried to treat them would feel ill around them. Something Carlisle found _extremely _odd.

As the pale man started to write something on the notes, he noticed something. Beyond the breakages and the gashes, there lay something he knew only too well. A reason to panic? It wouldn't be the best idea to make a scene, to be discrete would be the way forwards. He'd definitely have to act though. And be fast. He hoped the Quileute would understand. But of course they would, they were on the family's side now.

He placed a cool hand upon one of the boy's neck. Yes, it did burn. The crescent shape scar would do, obviously. Feeling disgraced with himself, Carlisle sat down next to the bed. He'd been treating them as average patients that needed nothing but _human _medicines. But this new discovery put all the effort to waste. Nothing human could save these boys. It wouldn't matter how much medicine they intravenously gave them, or blood they _pumped _into them. As far as anyone knew, these boys were attacked, either by each other, or an animal. But they were wrong.

"Hey, Carlisle." It was the voice of his first son. Edward. As the older man looked up, he saw his son's face was creased with worry too. He must've read his mind. Sitting down next to his adoptive father, the 'teenager' couldn't stop staring at the scars, being too still. He also knew what this meant. After a long, frozen, ten minutes, the younger male spoke up, "Impossible. I thought they would be younger than that!" The shocked hurried whispers startled the doctor whom was pretending to be studying the notes again, but his mind nowhere near the human side of this.

Standing up, Edward stated that they should take the boys back to theirs as soon as possible. The conversation, from that point, was mainly set on how. The hospital wasn't the most watched place in Forks, but it was pretty high up on the list. But with Carlisle's experience, they came up with an idea, mostly based on theories and Edward's ability. They would have to tell Charlie that the patients ran off or something. No one wanted him to be stuck in this loop in the first place, but now he was they'd have to be extra careful not to notify him of certain happenings.

Suddenly, the dark haired teenage boy sharply sat up, full of trepidation. He suddenly looked towards Edward and the doctor, "Get him out of here." He was pointing to the blond boy whom was laying in the bed beside him. "I'll make sure people see me dragging him out, I can assure you no one will know you helped. Please." The ebony haired boy looked weak, and helpless. His blue eyes close to tears, something about him said he didn't do this often. Edward could tell, all the boy's thoughts were channelled towards the unnaturally bright lights and odd noises.

Nodding, Carlisle agreed, "Your clothes are over there, Edward, take the other boy's clothes. It would seem more realistic if the one walking was fully dressed whilst, um, may I ask what you and your friend's names are?" An important question if he was to be polite to the two boys. It was obvious Edward didn't hear anything about them, otherwise he would've said something.

"He's Arthur, I'm Merlin." He seemed completely sincere. No matter how fake it sounded, 'Merlin' didn't look as if he was lying. No pulse fluctuation or sweat breaking out. His eyes also spoke the truth. Somehow, these two mysterious young lads, with the same names as characters of the Arthurian legend, appeared randomly in the small American town of Forks. No I.D, Sixth century armour and clothing, jewellery that deemed suitable for heirlooms and fit for royalty. They had all the credentials for being them, but, _how _could they have got there? And also, how did they get and survive _vampire bites_ without the burning sensation that had encapsulated the Cullen family, century to century?

Unfaltering, Carlisle politely enlightened Merlin with the details, the two vampires and weak teen planned the departure with great detail. But Merlin repeatedly reassured the pale men that he would help cover the whole thing up, even though they doubted it very much. "Just trust me! I have to be surreptitious all the time do you think I've ever been caught?" There was a moment of silence where Edward made it his responsibility to whisper something to the senior vampire. As if he had read the younger vamp's lips, he said, "Okay, one or two times but Gaius, but he's _really _observant. You try doing the things I have under the cover of darkness. Believe me when I say that _his _noticing was unavoidable."

Listening to the pained male made Carlisle feel somehow guilty. All he could do was pump medication into him for the time being. There would be no way he could make sure the boy was fully changed, and if not, inject him with the right dosage of the venom which he so desperately needs. As they rounded up their planning, they immediately put it in motion. Edward left for his car, whilst Carlisle went to the reception to 'Check up on a few things.' Once they were in place, Edward called his senior, whilst the doctor was in clear sight. Pretending there was a family crisis, Carlisle asked someone to take his place and do his calls. Once the vampires drove their cars out of sight, they snuck through the back entrance where all the hospital supplies were dropped off. They met up with a fully dressed Merlin, whom Edward followed and assisted the weak male in carrying out. Oddly this went smoothly, Carlisle looking out for anyone who suspected someone, and by the way Edward walked away calmly, no one was thinking anything about the unconscious patient being abducted by a doctor's son and another patient on the same ward.

They got through the doors and made their way to the cars that were hidden away. Arthur was hanging between the two conscious males, each arm hooked over their necks, limply hanging there as they did all the work. Well, it wasn't hard work for Edward, but Merlin looked as if he was to crumble under the pressure. They reached the Volvo and Mercedes, Carlisle holding the back doors open for each. A bed was made up using the back seats, hospital pillows and duvets. "Merlin, you can go to sleep as soon as you're in Edward's car okay? He and I will be helping your friend into mine." The ebony haired male nodded and slid in, no questions ran through his head about what was happening like a normal person would. In this situation, they would usually ask, "Who are you? What is that big metal box? Who died and made you queen?" And finally, "Why do you look like those things that attacked us?" But no, he didn't care about them for the moment, he just wanted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sleek silver Volvo sped through the rainy darkness in a blur. Inside the expensive metal vehicle, was a statue-still, pale, copper haired vampire and a sleeping, seemingly human, teenage male. Edward hadn't blinked once since he had got in the car. He was too encased in Merlin's dreams. They _were _something of dreams, but something was laced within them, deeming every single one of them true. All that magic, horror, excitement, and most of all, they were supposed to happen. Not even Edward could halt that. But something was wrong, a memory was out of place. A flash of light? The growls were easily recognised as vampiric. A woman, not vampire. Brunette, blue eyes, a voice that muttered words of life, friends, and the one thing that he could not shake out of his head, newborn's first feed.

Fiercely, his white knuckles clenched tighter onto the leather steering wheel. Who could be so malicious as to let _newborns _loose upon two boys, two _teenage _boys? The vile behaviour, if reported, would send the whole of the Volturi into a rampage. If Carlisle knew, he would be outraged, well, as outraged as he could get. And that was _extremely._ The venom that ran through his veins assured the ferocity would be a million and one times worse than a human's. Swerving his car into the lane that lead directly to the Cullen's, he noticed Charlie's cruiser was already disappearing down the motorway. That was one thing they didn't have to worry about, it was just the other hundred and fifty tasks.

As the car ground to a halt, the rest of the Cullens appeared on the porch. Carlisle's car followed closely, he too parked up. As soon as vampiricly possible, Emmett flung one of the car doors open and hooked the still silent Merlin over in a fireman's lift in an oddly graceful manner. Jasper did so with Arthur, holding his unnecessary breath. They disappeared into the building with supernova speed. Edward met the gaze of Jacob, who's arms were crossed, his mind full of disgust. "I understand, Jake, but this is vampire business and we can't just let it get out of hand."

The man cross wolf let out a huff and stormed off. Lightly brushing past Jacob was a slender, short haired vampire, dancing towards her adopted brother. "Thank you!" She hugged him tightly, let go and laughed. "Silly psychic! You know I love this kind of thing!" She playfully punched the confused male's arm, spun around, started skipping off, humming a random yet melodic tune. Carlisle patted his son on the back and told him he could go back to the cottage to be with Bella, maybe explain to her what was going on.

Nodding, Edward started running into the forest, his feet barely touching the floor. The wind messing up his hair, hitting his diamond hard, ice cold face. If only he could feel it with the meagre human senses, with soft, warm skin. Fragile as it would be, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to _not_ be hit by the smells of different people, werewolves' terrible and human's so _tempting. _Carlisle had always said what or who's blood a newborn has defines who they would become. Maybe a vegetarian was supposed to have the longing of humanity. Jumping over the river and carrying on with his thoughts, he wondered what life would be like if he, Bella and Renesmee could turn human, pack up and live together with proper human lives. Then again, they all had each other, and more, they had a family that'd protect and live with them for eternity.

Reaching the authentic mahogany door, he gently pushed it open, to the quaint living area, his beloved wife was hugging something lovingly. Renesmee looked over to her father with a smile spread across her face. Her beautiful copper coloured ringlets fell over her mystical brown eyes. Edward's wife, Bella, smiled over to him too. Joining them on the sofa, he snuggled up close and brushed the little girl's hair out of her eyes. "I don't think you should take Nessie up to the house tomorrow. We have guests we need to make sure are well adjusted before we, you know, tell them anything." He placed his chin on Bella's head. "I thought we put Nessie to bed?"

The reasonably newborn vampire let out a laugh that, if a physical thing, sparkled, even in the dark corners of the globe. "We did, but she woke herself up speaking a patch of Latin we didn't even think she knew. Isn't that right Renesmee?" She looked at the smiling, angelic child, whom was everything she wanted and more. She pressed her lips on the little girl's cheek. Warm, as always. Then again, with the coldness of Bella's new self, she could never tell what was the wrong temperature, all she knew was she loved her daughter dearly and would defeat covens of vampires to keep her safe.

They sat there, staring at their now sleeping daughter, until sunrise. They were statuesque as the sun hit them and shattered off them in particles. If beauty was in the eye of the beholder, then may everyone have the same theory of it. For they were gods amongst men. Venus could not compare to them. But, those who knew what they _really _were would call them demons that allure their prey, once humans, fooled by the same charade. Things of nightmares. God's castaways. But the only true name would be _The Cold Ones._ The beings of Quileute legends.

The half vampire half human woke up to see two of her favourite people watching her. Giving off a huge yawn and a light giggle, Renesmee tapped her father on the face. He smiled, got up and walked off. Soon retuning with a metal bottle. The little girl's smile widened as the sweet scent of blood filled her nostrils. Taking the bottle from her father, she drank enthusiastically as she listened to what her parents had to say to her. "We're not going to be able to take you up to the house for a while, they have guests that are special, like you, but need to be treated carefully." Every single word that was said by Bella entered the little girls head, was scanned, processed and understood.

But there was on question she asked when she tapped her mother's face, what the new vampire saw was the family; Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme and one more face, Jacob. The nineteen year old vampire assured her daughter that the rest of the family would come over to see her. Who could keep away from a little, gifted, beauty such as Renesmee? One of a very few of her kind. Brains and beauty within the body of a now, apparently, three year old. Her actual age was about two months, as odd as it seemed.

The first thing they did was get changed into some Alice worthy clothes, then made their way out into the sun. A huge russet wolf was waiting for them, laying under a tree, where he must've stayed all night. Standing up, his gaze never dropped from little Nessie. The four of them started to make their way to the Jeep Emmett had lent them, and had dropped off in the middle of the forest. Edward took to the steering wheel, as Bella sat in the passenger seat hugging Renesmee. Speeding off, they were followed by Jake, whom was running beside the off-roader.

Stopping at the boundary line, Bella put a thick coat on Nessie, and placed her on Jacob's back, which the little girl held on tightly to. The mother leant over to kiss her hybrid child, and waited for the wolf to be out of sight before she slammed the car door shut, forgetting her strength, and making the vehicle shake ferociously before Edward sped back to his family's house. The road was clear, yet there was a curtain of rain that would block the vision of humans, but vampires had better sight than them, so they wouldn't have any problems with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean 'He's a child Jasper, he wouldn't harm a fly?' He's _MERLIN_! Do you know about the rules Carlisle, or have you just been taking us all for a ride for a century?" He was infuriated. It was his job to make sure that any newborns in the area were taught about the rules, kept under control or reported. But Carlisle didn't help the situation. The Volturi forbid that wizards were changed without their expressed permission. Who knew what havoc they would let loose? A thousand times sharper senses, strength, concentration and agility. One on it's own could take down whole covens, but one like the boy upstairs could destroy every being on the planet.

Just then, they heard a yawn. Spinning around, they saw a young teenage male drag his feet along down the set of stairs. His ebony hair had severe cowlick, his eyes, originally half shut, shot open. To everyone in the room's shock, they were golden. It was obvious he didn't know this, as he didn't say anything about it whilst heading over to the two vampires. "Where's Arthur by chance? I need to check up on him." Jasper grunted and stormed off. Nodding, Carlisle led the boy back upstairs to his office, where there was the same hospital setting they had for Bella. But instead her, a blond male was laying there, wired up to machines that kind of worried Merlin.

"I never knew the future would be like this." He walked over to one of screens and looked at it in curiosity. Gaius' techniques were next to nothing compared to the avant-garde mechanics that replaced them.

Smiling, Carlisle picked up his notes, "Neither did I, but I guess I adapted as the new world did. Unlike you, I had to live through the changes." Placing down the OBS clipboard, he lead Merlin back out. As they walked down the stairs, they met a beaming Alice, who seemed to be holding a set of male's clothes.

She passed them over enthusiastically to the boy, "These are Jasper's, but I have some of Edward's stuff just in case these don't do the trick." A smile was spread across her face, "We're going to go shopping!" Her joy lifted the atmosphere. She skipped off up the stairs, leading the boy, whom was getting tired of the staircase, as that was the main thing he saw normally, let alone in some weird future world.

Being weak made it harder for him also. As he reached the landing, he saw Alice laying the clothes neatly across her large bedroom floor. "You're going to try on a few outfits. You don't feel a burning in your throat do you? Nah, okay good." The pixie girl was dancing around the room, filing her words perfectly in her orchestral voice. Merlin shuffled across the hallway, into the room.

She was odd, insisting she was to help dress the boy. It was handy, as the male didn't know how to button up the shirts the vampire girl had arranged. After several hours of tedious outfitting, Alice was finally happy with Merlin's attire. Grabbing his hand, she skipped down to the garage, to the Porsche. She let him in first, then sat in the driving seat. Speeding off, she couldn't help but notice the eyes. She had been so swept up, she hadn't noticed the boy's eye colour had changed. "If anyone asks you who you are you are Jethro Brandon, my long lost little brother."

Staring out of the window, Merlin nodded, "We've got to get back early though." He saw the girl smile at him. "What?"

"It's just, here I am, a vampire, and there you are, a legendry warlock. Both in a yellow Porsche, with tinted windows, heading to Seattle to got shopping for clothes. I didn't see this coming, human or vampire, I just didn't foresee it." This was amazing, she was overjoyed at this, as she could see Merlin's future clearer than anyone's now, but before she met him, he was a barrier like Nessie and Jacob. But Merlin, seriously?

People don't even _think_ things like that unless they're completely messed up. They'd have to be someone who ran around in a cop outfit, tutu and bunny ears, singing, "I'm a little vampy see me dance." But who would do that? No one from this world. No, wait, Alice had had a vision of it the other night. And as they pulled up at the mall, it was just as she had seen it, an odd boy singing random songs, one even about Pikey Fish.

The two tried to avoid the crowd, dodging over enthusiastic teenagers, who had decided to throw milkshakes at the bunny guy, who niftily dodged whatever came into course with him. The rain was thudding against them as they made their way in. Before they did anything, Alice insisted Merlin was to have something to eat. Even after he insisted he wasn't hungry, she raided a salad bar, bought him a copious amount of food and drink. Most of which was something he hadn't seen before, so he just stuck to salad.

While he was eating, Merlin couldn't help but wander what was happening back at the house with Arthur. Alice stared into space until the food was fully consumed. After that was done, she wisked the boy off to do some good old shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Bonjour, T'is me, the Napkin Bunny, here! Sorry, it's my new nickname my family have given me :S . I hope you like this new installment! Thank you all of those who have reviewed this! xxDibDabxx Thank you for giving me inspiration! Anyone who has any ideas personal message me!**_

**Chapter Five**

"I think red suits you, what do you?" There the pixie like female vampire was, holding a tie up against the black shirt the warlock was now wearing. Shrugging, Alice hooked it over her arm and started rummaging through some printed T-Shirts, occasionally laughing at some of the slogans and adding them to the buying pile. Normally, a girl like herself would completely blank out the male who joined her, but she seemed to include him. Whenever she found something, she would press it against him, size checking and seeing whether it suited him.

It was peculiar that she would do this, let alone talk to him about what recently happened in the news. Not that Merlin knew who the people or what the terminologies were. There they were, two people, from different times. One of them fitted the era, the other, complete opposite. The young warlock kept on receiving worried stares and flirtatious smiles from people. Not that he knew what was wrong with him. He hadn't seen his reflection since the attack, and didn't want to. Alice obviously didn't care about the change, seeing as she hadn't made a remark about it.

"Is your father a physician like Gaius?" The boy asked as a black rucksack was passed to him.

Nodding, Alice said, "Not much different to him, same job, but different name. He doesn't make the medicine like your uncle. Just gives the patient it." Skipping to the till, she dropped the stuff in front of the assistant, and took the stuff hooked on Merlin from him, and placed that too, on the counter. She was humming a tune as she passed the money to the tight lipped, sour faced woman. Once everything was in bags, she effortlessly picked them up and gave the teenage male three of the six.

It was odd how they didn't weigh a thing, maybe all the donkey work for Arthur had finally paid off. Neither did he have to catch up to the skipping vampire, as a matter of fact, he wanted her to hurry up. As they approached the car, Merlin felt hungry again. Maybe he should've eaten more when Alice offered. They loaded the boot and started back to Forks. The rain thudded against the roof of the vehicle as they sped off.

The hunger was starting to get painful. In the end, the young warlock begged his friend to pull over at a restaurant. They rushed in, he ate, and then they both left. But, as they made their way to the car someone was already in it, attempting a hotwire jobby. Infuriated, Alice fiercely glided over to the male. "Get out." Gritting her perfect teeth as she growled this, eyes burning gold. This made Merlin tense, knowing what she was.

Laughing, the thief slid out, "Yeah, ok, but I get to fight you boyfriend and winner takes you and the car, sweetheart." He placed his hand on the vampire's cheek. Her growl grew deeper from within her.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him away from the car and made her way down the night back alleys. Cautiously, Merlin followed them into the darkness. He didn't know what was going to happen, but the hunger arose again. Fiercer, stronger, and there was an odd burn at the back of his throat. He knew that, no matter how much water he drank, he would not quench what had now become thirst.

Alice was holding the man's neck with one hand, "One, I'm not your sweetheart, two, he's not my boyfriend, seeing as my _husband _is at home with my rather large and special family, three, don't touch my car!" The fairy like vampire was over protective of the vehicle.

Suddenly, before he knew what he was doing, Merlin leapt at the thief, throwing Alice into a wall. Landing on the man, the young warlock leant in to drink, but, as he heard the other vampire's begs, he jumped up spun around and ran off into the shadows, leaving an unconscious twenty-something year old and a pained vampire in the darkness of the alleyway.

Pulling herself from the wet cobbles, Alice couldn't see anything, but not in the way you'd consider normal. Her visions of Merlin completely disappeared. There was no smell of him either, the only proof he had been there was the unconscious man whom would never know what he had been in store for. Picking the man up, she placed him in a dumpster, grabbed a half empty bottle of Vodka, placed some on the man's tongue and left the bottle beside him. Brushing herself down, she made her way to her Porsche, mobile in hand and already calling Carlisle. What had she done so wrong that her new found friend would go mad, and how did she not see this?

She didn't expect him to be a newborn, aggravated at the slightest thing. Neither did she expect to be smashed into a brick wall at about sixty miles per hour. Now they had a warlock, a newborn loose in Seattle. Perfect. She could see what Jasper would say, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. After what had happened before, she'd prefer the family to go it alone.

The journey was lonely; she was used to being surrounded by her family, the wolves included. Maybe she hadn't foreseen this as everything was spur of the moment, no choices. But nothing could explain why she was blocked from Merlin now. It wasn't as if he was collaborating with wolves or hybrids. Alice couldn't help but feel guilty for the warlock's sudden thirst. Maybe it was her becoming angry and leading the men into the ally way and prolonging the trip too long.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: The shortly anticipated new chapter is up! Thank you to xxDibDabxx and emzigale07 for your 'Update soons!' For this chapter.**_

**Chapter Six**

The thoughts in the room almost overwhelmed him until his wife blocked them out, thankfully. Edward sat on the cream sofa, Bella's head on his lap, listening to his family argue over this boy, when the other one was lying comatose just above them. "He wouldn't just leave without Arthur. Come on, he's destined to save him from himself. I don't like the idea of paradoxes at the moment, thank you very much." Emmett had his bulky arms crossed as he leant against the fireplace contemplating with the vampires.

Patting his head sympathetically, Rosalie stated, "There there, no need to try to seem like an uber geek around us, we all know you're more muscles than mind." Sticking out his tongue was the huge vampire's response to his blonde wife's remark. She then turned to her adoptive father, "I told you we should've kept him in to keep him in check. Alice's thick idea has dropped us in deep. And we have Renesmee to think about!" She cared more for the little girl than anyone else in her family.

Standing on the opposite side of the room was Jasper, "I think we should split off into, what seem to be, nomadic covens." Everyone glared at him, waiting for an explanation. "We can find him better if we do that. Or we could report this, but none of us want the Volturi to intervene. One, they'll kill Merlin, or die trying." Emmett smiled at that idea. "Two, they'll attempt to place blame on us, seeing as we did cheese them off with the wolves and witnesses. And three, they'll need to feed whilst over here and our friends live in this area."

Upstairs was Alice, sitting beside Arthur, stroking his blond hair, murmuring words of encouragement and hope in his ear, as you're supposed to do, to help them wake up. There was a sudden, yet slight thud at the window. Looking up, the female vamp noticed someone behind the glass. Merlin. His face was flooded with worry as he lifted the barrier open. "Shh!" He placed his finger up to his lips like a preschool teacher would, whilst climbing down into the room. "How is he?"

"I can't see you." Whispered Alice worriedly. Merlin didn't respond to her comment, "And, you should make yourself known to Carlisle." She could tell Merlin was listening, yet knew she knew the answer, meaning there was no need for any real response.

Suddenly, Arthur started convulsing. Making Alice dart down the stairs lighting speed. Merlin, on the other hand, stood up, placed his hand on the prince's head, and murmured a few words, _"Suscitatio ex lamia somnus quibus vos recubo." _

As the family of vampires entered the room, they found Merlin, laying there, on the floor beside the bed. Rushing over to him, Carlisle instinctively checked for pulse and breath. Of course there was none. "Where am I?" The groggy, demanding, British voice was of Prince Arthur Pendragon, newly awakened from his deep slumber. Esme was already stroking the hair back from his eyes and started force-feeding him water, like a mother to her sick child.

"You're safe now." The prince looked up to see the face of an angel. With a pearl, heart shaped face, a voice of an orchestra and warm, liquid topaz eyes. She also fitted a gap that was not easily filled. She smelt beautiful. Yet, that was not what he cared about in that moment of time.

There was a huff from the doorway, "You call _us_ safe?" Another angel stepped up into sight, gorgeous golden hair that fell down beside her waist, golden eyes, pale skin and a Siren like quality. Were ever he was, Merlin had been dragged along too. Arthur knew this, as he caught a glimpse of the young warlock collapsing just as the prince was awakening. But he looked different to the weak, meagre manservant he had saved several times, and whom had saved him.

Emmett glided over, scooped the royal up and took him out of the makeshift ward. Picking Merlin up, Carlisle placed him upon the bed and attached him to the monitors, which said nothing. "We've got to find out what's happening with them before we can jump to any conclusions." Stated the doctor.

Trying to read the thoughts of Merlin, Edward was confused. He knew the boy was alive, as far as vampires were concerned, but he couldn't read him. The worst thing was that vampires shouldn't be able to sleep, or fall unconscious. And Jacob couldn't keep away for too long, being he was the alpha of the wolves that owned the land they stood, to a certain extent. Renesmee would have to stay with the wolves or Charlie, whom would be monitored by the Quileutes. He thought everything had started to fit into place, but now he knew that more trouble would arise if they stayed in Forks for much longer.

Edging closer to the warlock, Jasper was tense, not by the other vamps doing though, but by his own emotions. He was having trouble with feeling what Merlin was. A slight sense of regret kept on creeping up every now and then, but nothing ever clear. It was as if there was a shield with slight cracks in, but nothing that let him fully know. This was worrying the anxious vampire even more.

"But Bella can't block you out, she never has!" Whispered Edward in response to Jasper's thoughts. The warlock must've been a different type of shield, stronger. No wonder the Volturi had banned wizards and vampirism. "You're lucky you can get glimpses, I can't hear a thing!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You're kidding me? Keep away from me, you monsters! There's no way Merlin's your kind!" Shouted Arthur, jumping out of his seat and backing away, towards the door. He couldn't accept the fact his friend was something other than the weakling whom had attempted to take the prince on in hand to hand combat, which the warlock had failed in.

Carlisle calmly gazed across the room towards the panicking teenager "Do you know he was born with special abilities?"

"What like a sorcerer? NO! NO, NO, NO! You can't be serious!? There is no way he's of magic!" Arthur backed away further into the corridor, grabbing for a sword that was mounted upon the wall. He held a protective stance, almost crouching, arms extended, the medieval weapon pointed at the vampire. As Carlisle stood up, the royal tensed further and sidestepped out of the door way. Now running, he skidded around the corner and down the stairs. The vampires didn't notice him leaving, as they were too preoccupied with the now screaming Merlin.

"He's got a pulse!" Yelled Alice to her adoptive father whom had just ran into the room. Letting him have space to work, the female attempted to see what was to happen, just like her husband and brother tried out their gifts. Edward attempted to read the warlock's mind, but only got glimpses of the fact the boy was burning, just like a vampiric transformation.

Rosalie and Emmett had left for the reservation after Merlin falling unconscious, so they were not able to hear the agonising screams of the boy. On the other hand, the gifted vamps sometimes found gaps, to their dismay. Nothing looked good; Edward heard the screaming and felt the pain from the boy. Jasper felt terror and horror from the warlock. Alice saw something approaching from the shadows, killing whatever was in it's path, controlling that which knew too much.

The second gap was more terrible, they started panicking, Jasper shouted in terror, Edward gripped his head attempting to block the signal. Alice was blocking her ears, closing her eyes, rocking backwards and forwards. And, no matter how hard Bella tried, she couldn't block the signal that had suddenly hit her family.

"SHUT OFF THIS TORMENT!" Yelled Jasper, dashing out of the room, followed by the other two.

Running through the forest was usually a routine for Arthur, but it pained him. The stitches in his bite had become loosened and the tear in his throat started to stretch. He had heard his friend's pain just as he left, and the screams rang through his ears, and had printed themselves upon his mind. He knew it was his duty to return and help, but he had to get better, strengthen up before he did. It was suicide being a healthy young man, but being an ill young man and doing that was unthinkable.

Panting, shoving ferns from his path, and wading through shallow parts of some rivers, the prince collapsed at the trunk of a tree holding his throat. It was soft underneath him, as he sat on a pile of freshly fallen leaves. The sound of water crashing against rocks made him realise instantly that he had neared the coast. Risky as it was for his health; Arthur dragged himself up and pressed on, reaching a set of steep cliffs.

It was pouring it down with rain, the sky one large, looming, dark purple cloud. The wolves listened intently to the news Rosalie and Emmett had received via phone call. The blonde female vampire would've retched if it was possible, the Quileute boys (and Leah) smelt terrible to vamps, their stench burning their throat.

Jacob was the only shape shifter in human form, rocking Renesmee in his warm arms. The little girl was smiling at her canine descended family. Her real, vampiric family were trying to protect everyone on the planet, whereas, the wolves had to protect the little girl and the other imprintees. Seth and Quil were patrolling the reservation, Leah was circling the vampire's house (To her dismay.) They didn't miss anything though, as their telepathic link kept them informed.

Confusion ran through the group, Sam turned human, "Wait, he headed this direction? Do you think he knows about us?" He asked. "I think we should get Quil to follow the scent and see where the boy ends up."

Arm looped over his wife's shoulder, Emmett laughed, "I'll do it, follow the non-werewolf scent and heartbeat. Cross that against the scent of Arthur, makes a stronger line to follow. And also, if he's a vampy, I can follow unfamiliar, scents. Easy really." He looked smug with how intelligent he sounded. Nodding the wolves dispersed and made their way to check out the surrounding area.

Jumping up, Emmett smiled at Rosalie, "Stay here with Nessie, Rose. It won't take ten. See ya!" With that, he dashed out of the doorway into the pouring rain. The air was swimming with the scent of dog, making it a tad bit harder to track someone. So, with this in mind, the big built vampire made his way to the vampy mansion, then followed the scent he recognised as Arthur's.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Bonjourno… This is another chapter! MOO HA HA!! I've written this as easily and **_

_**non-cryptically as humanly possible. I don't have Stephenie Meyer's mind, but if I did, everyone would be worried! Ok, this is complex, the placing of the characters had to be done well, but, knowing my luck, it'll probably sound like, "Slartybartfast gloople shnip!" Or just that… Well, you'll see…**_

**Chapter Eight **

"There is a hospital around here, they're used to not getting information. He could catch pneumonia. And someone turn that light on will you?" There was talking going on around him, voices he didn't know. As Arthur opened his eyes, he realised it was darker in there then it had been in the vampire's house. There were large males gathered around, russet skin, black hair and too muscly to fit in the room properly.

"Ahh, he's awake." An older man in a wheelchair carted up to the muggy prince.

One of the large males with scruffy short hair turned out to be pushing the man along, "We should take him back. But keeping him away from them for the time being would seem like the best thing. I'll go tell Bella, if that's okay, dad?" A teenager looked to his father for the guidance. It was odd for Arthur to see a bond that wasn't hindered by, well, anything. A human father, son relationship, not like those vampires that had harmed one of the few people Prince Arthur trusted and, he hated to admit it, cared for.

As soon as the father nodded, the darkish skinned male dashed out of the room, slamming the door, shaking the little hut. A woman with the same skin appeared in the doorway carrying a glass of water with a straw spinning around in it, her hair long and black. She had three, long, scars on the right side of her face, but a smile to prove they didn't bother her.

Crouching down beside Arthur, she convinced the prince to drink some of the liquid to help hydrate him. One of the large men walked over and knelt beside her, kissing her on the cheek and whispering something to her. Nodding, she stood up, gave Arthur another smile, then walked out. She did this just in time for another woman to enter through the front door. "HA! What do you think I'm an idiot Sam? I can smell her." The woman had short, glistening, black hair and perfect copper skin.

The man kneeling beside the prince sighed and stood, looming above her, "I don't want us to drift further apart Leah, even if we're in different packs, our objective is the same now." Sam had a calm voice with a hint of sadness and reasoning layered within it.

"You can't feel stop feeling helpless now I'm over you; Quil, my brother and I are now with Jacob. This changes nothing." Her tone had calmed down miraculously, matured. Nodding to the prince, she clearly stated, "The vamps are fine with us keeping an eye on him. Seth, go tell mom we'll be out for a while, and that she can mingle with the newborn's father for a bit." She spun around to the man in the wheelchair, "Jake says you should go to Charlie's keep an eye on him." Taking a seat on the floor beside the sofa Arthur was tightly strapped to via the blanket, she made it known she had a duty to be there.

The thoughts running through Prince Arthur Pendragon's head were trivial, the norm. Who are you? What am I doing here? Why am I here? And what is this, 'here' place anyway? The first time he spoke, he felt like he had swallowed shards of glass, "I demand you untie me." He struggled to release himself from the binding he found himself in.

"Whoa! You're not going anywhere Mister!" The short haired female held the prince down.

One of the males huffed, "Come one sis! It's not like he'll run off, and even if he did, we'd catch him before he left this room, let alone the res." With that, Leah let Arthur go, as the boy who spoke pulled the blonde prince up into a sitting position.

Leah had a scowl upon her face, "Okay, Seth, if he does escape, I'll torment you in the best way possible. Through my thoughts." This confused Arthur, whom was being force fed more water by the scarred woman, whom had re-entered the room. Leah turned to the blond prince, "So, you're Prince Arthur? Awkward much? Um, I'm Leah." She huffed with thought, "So, where's Merlin?" She might've meant this as a joke, but Arthur expressed great disapproval towards the words, scowling at her.

"He's in a building surrounded by," He breathed slowly, "Vampires. The bloodsucking parasites that drain those less fortunate, making mere mortals demons." Leah laughed and clapped in approval, with a face portraying pleasure from the words that had just left Arthur's lips.

The man in the wheelchair approached, weaving between the people, "You know, you're very lucky that they warned us, otherwise you would've died, and they said Merlin's getting better. Never stops asking about you. But you can stay here with us for now. Try and blend in, have fun. I may even tell you legends of my people. You know all about Camelot, too, no doubt, maybe a trade is in order." He had a smile spread across his face, true interest had filled his eyes.

Knowing _something _would be good, as far as Arthur was concerned, so he smiled slightly and nodded. Some of the people left the room after an hour of storytelling, it bored them, seeing as they had heard the stories of the Quileutes many a time before, and did not wish to sit through the whole thing again. It wasn't that they got bored, it was just, the legends were special, and hearing them again and again would diminish them, deeming them worthless. And, truthfully, it was the only thing all of them had the same.

After Billy finished explaining the treaty, it was Arthur's turn. The truth of what was once legend, encased the Quileute. A life full of fighting, all magic was banned, even the natural stuff, when someone cast a spell, whether for good or for bad, they died. Anyone who tried to uproot these laws, too, would die. Mystery and adventure all different. This made Billy feel grateful that he did not live in those days. And then, he mentioned something Billy couldn't mishear, although he wished he did. He heard mention of a group vampires.

"Maybe I should warn Jacob, one second." Billy wheeled himself out of the room, then out of the front door. There were mumblings and he returned. "They're spreading the word."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long posting this one! I had year nine SATs to deal with, but I'm here now! Anyhow, I'm also currently writing two more stories in this series of crossovers… Slot them together and you'll find out the big story. So, please check them out, they're on my profile page, and please do the poll on there, because I need to know what next to do in the series! (By the way, if I am wrong about Merlin being sixteen, please correct me in reviews.)**_

**Chapter Nine**

Sitting on the end of the bed Merlin was now laying in, Alice spoke in her soft voice, notebook perched on her lap, "You're new alias is Jethro Emrys, I got bored with the old one. I presumed you'd want your only known grandfather's name and the name other magical beings knew you as. Straight logic would say-"

"Please stop." Merlin whispered to his new friend propped up with pillows, "How can you live with being like this? I have a choice for what I do. Not that the choices are what I want, but, I won't die if I don't use my magic." He paused, "You have no choice for what you do, it's drink blood or starve. It would be different if you were like the well known vampires, but you're not. You have consciences."

Alice looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully and sighed, "I can see your point. But our family only drink the blood of animals, it's a bit different. We could drink the blood of humans though, if we wanted, but it's our choice." The pixie like teenager passed her friend a bottle of water as she finished what she said. It was odd talking to someone like this, them feeling sad for what she was, rather then scared. She wondered it herself sometimes, though, how could she live like this? It must've been harder for Carlisle, being changed into something you despised, and the rest of the community were very aware about. What about Edward? When he fell in love with Bella, she was human, fragile, breakable to his touch. "I guess I'm lucky, I have no recollection of my past life. I just saw the Cullens in a vision with their way of life. It was easier than anticipated."

Struggling to open the bottle, due to his weakness from being ill, Merlin nodded in agreement, then asked Alice for a hand in opening the bottle. She happily did without a struggle. Using her ability in seeing the future, now Merlin had, somehow, come into view, the vampire saw him tipping the water over himself, much like Bella would've when she was human. Alice stuck a straw in the bottle and insisted to help her friend drink.

Not in the mood to argue, Merlin complied. Once he had, had enough, Alice put the bottle on the table beside them, the young warlock asked, "What, exactly happened to make you, you know, vampire? It couldn't have been as bad as what happened to me. Could it?"

Nodding, the female agreed, "I can't remember my past. You see, I have investigated it in great depth, because I had no memory, but a vampire that recognised me, made me look into it. Turned out, there was a reason for my memory loss. I was admitted into an asylum, where I was stuck in a dark room. More to that, I was subdued into electro-shock therapy. The memory-loss was supposed to be temporary, but the vampire I mentioned earlier caught whiff of my blood and wanted it. A worker in the asylum was in love with me, _and a vampire,_ so we ran for it. When James had us cornered, the asylum worker changed me into this." Alice pointed to herself, then carried on, "Angry, James killed him and ran off. When I woke up, I was alone, no memories, no identity. The problem was, when I was changed, I was still recovering from the therapy, meaning the only name I could remember was my middle name. I then had a vision of Jasper, the Cullens and I altogether. I picked Jasper up on the way to the family's new house."

Merlin was confused, "Wait, why didn't you recover fully from this, 'Electro-shock therapy?'" Half the terms the female vampire used were complete nonsense to him, but the young warlock knew he'd be able to piece it all together soon enough.

The girl sighed, "Vampires aren't able to change, they get locked, frozen, if you will. I was unable to remember things the time I was converted, so I was stuck memory less." She stood, "I'll get you some of your new clothes!" She dashed out of the room returning almost as soon as she went. She held a black shirt, red tie and skinny black jeans.

It took them a while trying to get Merlin changed, seeing as he was weak, but they managed half an hour later. Leaving the room, they reached the top of the staircase talking, "You never actually told me where Arthur is…" This statement made the pixie girl bite her lip.

Before she could reply, they both stopped, as they had started to overhear a conversation, "When there was a barrier opening, earlier, I saw something." Silence, "The nomads. All three of them. And a woman, a sorceress of sorts. It's all that's been going around his head. It's like he knows all he needs, but he doesn't know what to do." The voice belonged to Edward.

Another voice, Emmett's, spoke up, "I thought the treacherous Laurent said he was three hundred, not, um, one thousand six hundred, or something…" It was obvious the Cullens knew of the, 'friends' Nimueh had, and they didn't hold them anywhere nice in their hearts.

As Alice started to say something, Merlin interrupted, "That sorceress is called Nimueh, she is extremely dangerous. Gaius says she triggered the revolution that caused The Great Purge." The young warlock stood, "She killed people because of Arthur and I. If we stay here much longer, there-." He paused, "She's more powerful than me, and she could come here."

The vampire girl laughed, "I don't think she could do much to me or my family, seeing as we're already dead."

Shaking his head, the young warlock preceded down the staircase, towards the living room. As he walked in, the room turned silent. Suddenly, Esme walked over to him and lead him to sit on the sofa between Jacob and Edward, a terrible contrast of heat. "That sorceress that you were talking about was Nimueh. The High Priestess of The Old Religion."

If there was colour in Carlisle's face before, it would've been drained by now, "She possesses the power of life and death."

The scruffy shape shifter looked at the oldest vampire in confusion, "What could she do to you lot? Bring you back to life, only to kill you again?"

Just then, Bella walked in, Renesmee in her arms. Before she could take a seat, the little girl touched her mother's face, only to show that she wanted Merlin. Confused, the nineteen year old vampire walked over to the sixteen year old, "Do you want to hold Nessie? She's keen on you." This was obvious, as the girl smiled at him in agreement.

Giving in, Merlin nodded, and before he knew it, Renesmee had jumped onto his lap. "Hello." She whispered with her musical voice. They both relaxed as they were caught in the conversation and plans for patrols around the area. The little girl soon fell asleep, but when Edward attempted to take her from Merlin, she wouldn't let go of the warlock, and, due to her strength, her father had to give up, otherwise Merlin would, probably get crushed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! XxDibDabxx, emzigale07 and newbie Bad Wolf Jr ultimate thanks for dispersing your awesome across the review board! Well, here is the new chapter! By the way, I'm into this new term of vampire minutes, which I think is 1Vampire Minute = 1 Human Day. I'm sorry it took so long and for such a short chapter, but I've been busy writing my book that is to be published =] ... Sorry... **_

**Chapter Ten**

"Well I think we should go hunting before we do anything. We can't do this thirsty, it just weakens us to her power." Carlisle was weaving his way between the occupied seats, arms behind his back, like some head of masterminding.

Nodding in agreement, Jasper sighed, "We can't go too far though, we need everyone we can if we're going to have even a flicker of hope, and that'd been dim, even if we had the Volturi on side." This pessimistic view was true, for vampires were, ultimately, creatures of the Undead, and Necromancers were their rulers once upon a time, they could do as they wish amongst the realm of the dead.

Edward and Jacob had to get of the sofa when Esme forced Merlin to go to sleep in their sight. So there lay a young warlock, sprawled across the seat, an Egyptian cotton duvet was thrown over him, and Nessie too realised her new friend was way too tired and needed sleep, so she had found herself in 'Auntie Rosie's' cold arms, being cradled to the point she too was asleep.

Deep in thought, Emmett then mumbled to himself, "The troublesome trio could sort out the dogs and the old hag will come for us. Fantastic." What he had forgotten was that everyone awake could hear him distinctly.

Sighing, Jacob then adapted the plan, "Maybe, if we can convince him, get Arthur up here, then we could block out this place with a huge force. Sam's willing to do anything to protect our lands, so they could pretend to be our wolf pack, kill the 'Troublesome Trio,' and then assist us up here." The werewolf had his plan all figured out apart from one thing.

With shock, Alice dived up from her seat on the floor, "NO! You are not doing that! I will burn torn apart before I let you do that to him!" Before anyone could ask what she meant, or saw, she had scooped up a startled Merlin and dashed out of the house, quickly followed by her husband. He asked no questions, for the female vampire's emotions were so intense, it was obvious something he didn't want to hear.

Several vampire minutes passed before Alice ended her sprint. "How hungry are you two?" The pixie asked in a small voice as Merlin washed his face and arms, Jasper catching fish with his bare hands. The female looked like a little girl on the huge mossy rock she had perched herself upon, her legs crossed, emotions hidden to the human of sorts.

"I'm pretty good at the surviving trick, I did live in the era of magic. But could you please answer me this: What happened?" It was a brief question only Alice could give the answer to, yet she refused, shaking her head and saying it was in Merlin's best interest not to let anyone else know.

Quickly looking up, Jasper became vigilant, "A deer. One sec." He dashed off for his four legged meal.

Carefully, Merlin climbed up to sit next to the vampire girl, "Please, tell me. I risk my life to more then just Nimueh every day back home. You know, it's my duty to protect Arthur, my destiny, I will not care for my life until I have protected Arthur. He is the only one the witch is after, she'll only try and kill those who get in her way, that's her main problem with me." The boy paused, "I could easily join her is I wanted."

Appearing from the undergrowth was Jasper, looking as if his thirst was quenched, "We better get going you two, I smelt wolves back there." Surprisingly, he then asked, "Should I go get Arthur?" In response, Alice shook her head, stood and then flung a disgruntled warlock over her shoulder.

Sighing, Merlin readjusted himself, "Okay, I'm fragile at the moment, less of the throwing around please." Before he could say anymore the two vampires had pelted off, the wind hurting the young warlock's eyes. Something told him he wasn't alright. Still. He felt burning pains run all through his veins, his eyes became sharp one second, then cloudy the next.

Lights sped past, then nothing. All he could feel was burning. His sight only allowed him darkness. There was nothing there. It was like oblivion. Each time he went to draw a breath, this throat tightened. He felt parched. And that burning. Oh that burning. He attempted a scream, yet he couldn't. He reached out yet touched nothing. The air around was thick, heavy, claustrophobic. _The BURNING! _

"And you two thought he'd be safe with the undead?" The female voice was unmistakeable. Nimueh loomed over the pale, still body of the teenager. "I guess vampires are soulless fools, who can't keep someone alive for more than a week. No wonder my people destroyed most of your kind." She directed this towards the two Cullens, who where being held back by the magically strengthened Victoria and Laurent.

However, James was already on his way to the Quileute reservation, on a scouting mission. "You won't get away with it, I can see. The Volturi will notice, and the rest of your dying wizarding world. You see, our kind have a way of living out yours. We killed our creators, hypothetically speaking, and we'll happily subdue our ever lasting bloodlust on you." Alice's panic was easily sensed, and not just by her husband. "I have friends in holy spaces… They can destroy you."

The necromancer just huffed, "You're a stupid child, you have no idea how to control your powers. It's easy to intercept, so do not be so easily guided next time, if there is one."

She then muttered a few words of Latin, and the world disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_**A/N: Here is the new chapter. Ahh! The suspense is killing me :p LOL… By the way, the ages are calculated from the date of the birth/transformation, to 2009. **_

"ALICE! Sis! C'mon, whatever you saw couldn't have been _that _bad!" Yelled Emmett at the top of his vampiric voice. It was snowing in the Hurricane Ridge mountains where he and his beautiful wife were.

Climbing a tree, Rosalie called for her adopted siblings. Dropping down, she huffed, "Typical, as soon as it gets rough they leave us, no matter what the plan we all agreed on. Like vigilantes. They're only members of the Olympic Coven when it suits them." Stressed the blonde haired angelic figure punched the tree making it split and crash to the ground.

Comfortingly, her bear like husband swept over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "But they always come through in the end, Rose. Alice could've had a plan to, I don't know, but what I _do _know, is that they won't just abandon us aimlessly. It's probably an Edward situation, running off to protect those you love." The male vampire kissed his wife's golden head.

Rosalie spun around to face her bear man, "We could take Nessie away, just for now. Edward would be okay with it, he doesn't want her hurt, and I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind." The musical voice of the woman almost sounded desperate.

"Is this all it's about? Whether Nessie is okay? Oh Rose." Emmett kissed his wife and hugged her, slightly rocking side-to-side. It was like a painting. Two beautiful beings in the snow gazing into each other's eyes embracing. "I would do anything for you, but I can't give you a child."

Pulling away, Rosalie looked at her husband disbelievingly, "Have you not been paying attention? You _can _have children. It's _ME! _All I've ever wanted is to have a family, and I'm denied it! Oh, but my husband can get as many women pregnant as he wants, but not me." She gave a tearless, hysterical sob.

"But if I did get them pregnant, I'd kill them, if not during, then after. It's only you I want anyway, so I wouldn't. Trust me." The male smiled at his wife and took hold of her two elegant hands, "But back to what you said before, I want to stay for the fight, it's the least I can do for them. But I'd join you once it's over."

Sighing, the angelic female glanced down to her feet then looked back up, "Forget it. I had a moment of weakness that neither of us will mention again, okay?"

Saluting, Emmett jokingly then shouted, "Yes ma'am!" Only to receive a super-punch in his gut of steel. "Ouch! Argh! Rose, that actually hurt." He fell to the floor. Confused, Rosalie knelt beside her husband, and held his hand, only to realise there was blood on it and she could smell there was more on him. She recognised it. But the last time she had smelt it was nineteen thirty five. It was his blood.

Gasping, the vampiric female pulled away, "Emmett, you're bleeding." Only when she said this did she notice the wounds. He was being mauled by a non-existent bear, rolling around screaming in pain, his dimples made his gorgeous face look childish again. Carefully, Rosalie lifted the man and ran. This was de ja vu if there ever was.

Pelting at vampire speeds, Rosalie carried her pained husband back to her family's home. In about thirty eight minutes, the beautiful woman burst though the door, startling and outright terrifying Leah whom was sitting beside an unconscious Arthur. "Where's Carlisle, dog?"

Jumping up, the werewolf replied, "Well, the last I heard from him was when you bloodsuckers left. What's wrong with him?" She nodded to the mutilated Emmett.

"I don't know, hound, all I do know is that he's being torn apart by a bear that died several in nineteen thirty five, when Emmett did. I can't do anything about it." Rosalie would've been in tears if she had them.

Walking over, Leah placed her hand on Emmett's face, then looked at Rose concerned, "There is something you can do, but, it depends on how in control you are."

Realising what the werewolf had meant, the vampire kissed her husband's head, "I can't, I couldn't seventy four years ago, I can't now. I have to find Carlisle, or he'll die!" Suddenly, something of a tear ran down her pale face. Gasping, the woman fell, crashing into the glass coffee table. Bruises started to form all along the girl's arms and face, almost as if she had been beaten. "Get help, please." Before she could say any more, the girl was unconscious.

Horrified, Leah exploded into a wolf, _Jacob, where's Carlisle?_

_Why? Leah, what's wrong?_

_Just tell me where he is will you!? _

_He's here with me, what's wrong?_

_Blondie and bear guy are, uh, human. I can't explain it, but they are dying! _

The mental conversation was over in an instant. Back in human form, and a spare set of Alice's clothes, Leah watched over the two fatally wounded, but not for very long, for Carlisle and a huge russet wolf burst in. The vampiric doctor ran over to Emmett first of all and checked for a pulse. There was one, but only faint, and it was obvious he was dying. Looking towards the wolf in desperation, the blond vampire asked, "Jacob, may I?" It nodded instantly.

Pulling Emmett's head back to expose the neck, Doctor Cullen sunk his teeth in, fusing the venom with his adopted son's blood. A roar erupted from the boy, grabbing at Carlisle, "You promised! You promised it wouldn't happen again! Oh, god! Please! The burning!" His pleas made Leah cry, even though she hated what was going on and what he was going to be again.

Pulling himself away, Carlisle repressed a sob, closed his eyes and spun around to Rosalie. Opening them, he set eyes upon something that had traumatised him seventy six years ago. A bloodied and beaten young female on death's door. Carlisle had never done two conversions in one day, so, bracing himself he prayed he didn't kill his adoptive daughter, he then repeated the biting technique, the girl, however, sighed and relaxed in the blond doctor's arms. "You could've just let me die." She then fell unconscious and started her coma in which she was to burn internally.

Standing, Carlisle ran a hand through his neat blond hair, "Please, Jacob, Leah, please go find my other children, I fear it's too dangerous for them out there." He sighed, "I should stay here to look after these three, morphine may make Rosalie and Emmett more comfortable, I hope." In a split second there were two wolves dashing out of the building, pelting into the forest.

The three hundred and sixty six year old vampire started setting up beds for the two comatose

ex-vamps, making sure they would be as comfortable as possible. Carefully, he placed his children upon them and sorted out their doses of morphine, injecting them with it in the places Edward had told him too. He constantly checked up on them, making sure they were okay.

Waking up, all Arthur could see was a blurry image of two occupied beds and a graceful figure gliding in between them. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed it was the blond bloodsucker that destroyed Merlin. A growl he had never heard before rose from deep within, startling the doctor, "Where is Merlin?" The future king asked through gritted teeth.

"I- We don't know, but I assure you-" Before he could finish his sentence, the prince had darted over and had the vampire pinned on the wall by the throat, "Please, Arthur, let's act like gentlemen."

Grasping hold of Carlisle's scarf, Arthur forcefully threw him into a wall, "I'm a prince, you are a demon, we can _never _act like gentlemen, I am higher than them, you, undoubtedly, are lower. It's called a hierarchy, parasite. Not like you'd know what it is."

Picking himself up, Carlisle brushed himself down, and attempted to reason with the heir to the thrown, "I'm a-, I'm not an uncontrollable demon that feasts on human blood. I'm the son of an Anglican pastor and I drink animal blood, a vegetarian of sorts. Please, I fear something may have happened to you, you're stronger than before, faster, and if Merlin was as unwell as it seemed, we should all pray Nimueh doesn't get her claws in him."

Taking a few deep breaths, Arthur's head cleared enough to sit and contemplate all Doctor Fang had said. It only took a few minutes to piece it together, but he was too late, for darkness had started to close in. That was the beginning of the end, of time…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_**A/N: Heya! I have had a thought. It seems the chapter names are pretty boring, they need livening up. So, I propose you awesome peoples have a competition! The best chapter names that you come up with will be used for this story! Of course, people will need to keep sending them in for the rest of the story, but I just need names for the chapters that are here so far. Please send them in via a review, or a PM. Thanks! P.S: Don't forget to tell me what chapter they're for!**_

The clouds encased the whole of Forks, the whole of Washington. They blackened the whole sky. Where they caved in was the heart of the forest. And there she stood, dressed in finery beyond that of mere mortals. Necromancer's robes draped over her, only her face on show. That pale, young face that had drawn many a human in, only for them to realise it was their last moment on the planet.

The horizontal rain sliced the air like daggers. Laughing, Nimueh stroked Jasper's face, "You're very awkward, aren't you, boy? But your memories, they amuse me." A growl rose from the male vampire's chest.

"Keep away from me witch, you don't belong here. Go die in that lake of yours." His biting tone took the witch aback. She was not used to being told something of the future by a _vampire_.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Nimueh gave him a gentle smile, "Oh, I'm just doing my job. Being High Priestess Of The Old Religion, it's my duty to balance the scales of life and death." With a slight squeeze of her hand, Jasper yelled in excruciating pain. "Now, you lot are _supposed _to be dead. If not from the incidents that caused the _kind _doctor to change you, it would be from age. So, none of you should be alive."

In the shadows, Alice was, bound to a tree by the filth she called magic. Watching intently, the pixie girl opened her mind, trying to see past the barriers that had been created around her. It was nion-impossible. It didn't help she was almost drowning in the sea of emotions she was flooded with. She was a burning ball of fire, rage and wrath. However, the female vampire was also flooded by terror and depression. There her husband was tied to a tree, defenceless against the necromancer. A few feet away from her lay the corpse of her best friend, the hero. His pale face, almost as if he was finally at ease, facing away from the group.

So this was how Edward had felt. Knowing the one you cared for was dead. Never able to speak to them again. Not able to make a witty remark and hear their laugh. Not able to see their smile lighten their face.

Back at the house, Edward burst in carrying his adoptive mother. Already, Carlisle had prepared another bed which Esme was carefully placed. The doctor's wife lay calm, eyes gently shut, as if waiting. Kissing his wife on the head, Carlisle braced himself as he bit her tender neck. The warmth of the blood touching his lips. The tingling as it ran down his throat. The urge to carry on, but the restraint to push her away. But only just.

"So that's all you do? Bite them? Seems pretty cheap to me. I thought you'd trade blood or something." Stated the blond prince, arms crossed, leaning against the far wall. Stepping forwards, he looked at the doctor's expression and sighed. "Okay, I may've been defensive before, but you've got to understand, I hate this. You tell me I'm surrounded by vampires and of course I'm going to hold prejudices. I've been bought up by King Uther Pendragon."

Nodding, Carlisle placed his pale hands into his pockets, "I felt the same way you did. I had a father that bought me up hunting these things, the duty passed down to me. I hated the job, I hated vampires and such too, though. When I became what I feared, because that's all hate is; fear, I attempted to commit suicide. It did no good." The two males sat together on the sofa. "But my hate of vampires, of myself, I managed to utilise it and feed on animals, staying away from humans for a time. Now look at me. I have a high enough restraint to bite someone and still pull away."

"I bet, when you pull away, you think that you should carry on, just to stop them from feeling the same pain, the same loneliness you did." They were now speaking on the same page. "I can't help but hate myself. I sent Merlin to his grave. I'll kill Nimueh when I get my hands on her."

Edward then approached the prince, "You can tell me where Jacob is can't you?" It sounded less like a question, more of a statement. The copper-haired vampire knew this must've been Arthur's special ability; to see where people were at the exact moment. It was like an odd version of Alice's ability, except, Arthur was able to see what was happening to people at that moment.

"Running towards a river with a large mossy rock on it's bank, why?" The prince answered in confusion.

Sitting back, Carlisle just watched as Edward kneeled to the blond boy's level, "Can you tell me where Billy Black is?" It was an odd question to ask, but the copper-haired boy knew what he was doing.

"Fishing with another man. Drinking from, uh, cans? Red Rooster. Now, I demand you tell me why you're asking me this!"

"Where's Merlin?"

"I don't kno-, actually. He's in a clearing. But, how did you know?" The prince jumped up, "What sorcery is this?!" He backed away. "You tricked me Cullen!"

Carefully standing up, Edward spoke, "I'm no sorcerer, I just bought my most prized human ability and it became superhuman as I became a vampire. Therefore, you must've had the desire to know where everyone you knew or cared about was at all times, because you've bought it over and you've been granted what you want."

"If you can't trust us, you have no one, the Quileutes want what's best for you, sending you straight back here. It's safer with us, please, just believe me." Carlisle reassured the paranoid prince.

Suddenly, a rope of flame smashed through the window, only just missing Arthur, instead rapping itself around Edward, and within seconds, he was out of eyesight.

The flame binding filled the copper haired vampire with searing pain. The more he struggled, the more it burnt. It felt like he had been thrown on a pyre and held there by werewolves. In a matter of seconds he was released, landing on the floor of a clearing. Right next to him was a motionless Merlin. It was a sudden, human, bout of panic that filled him. He felt immobilised all he could see was the body that was in his peripheral vision, and the canopy above.

It felt like forever until he heard someone's voice, "He's certainly unique. A boy that has endured two childhoods and deaths. Yet, never died." A woman's pale face entered his eye line. "Hello, you must be Edward. It is not my place to say where your future lies, but I must warn you; if you do not act appropriately, there will be no point in keeping the secret, for it wouldn't ever happen."

From the distance, there was a scream. The voice? Unmistakeable.

Bella's.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Was is so wrong to feel pleasure from his pain? He caused so much trouble to the natural balance of the world, even the blond doctor didn't go as far as Edward. But really? Was the sadism justified? No. But what else was there to do? Let them go unpunished? The Volturi said they had a handle on things, but that was a_ LIE_! They let the boy go unpunished, then again, they too were vampires. The only reason Alec was still walking the planet was because of her, and even then he fled at the height of the great purge. Vampires were not to be trusted _and _broke their own vow.

"'_A Necromancer's bane is a life lost in vain. A warlock's power runs stronger by the hour. An immortal is chilled when their love is killed.' _I almost pity you. It can't be easy being a vampire with nothing. I can't blame you on trying to settle down with a little family of your own. Carlisle made it look so easy. But the thing is, it's against my laws._" _The woman encircled the writhing male, her voiced laced with a malice that only a true sorceress whom had suffered could use.

Whispering, "Bella…" Was all Edward could manage. The girl's screams had long since faded. At least the vampire knew that his wife was still alive when her cries were still to be heard, but _this_? It was killing him, like Nimueh had plunged her hand into the man's diamond chest and tore out his cold, still, heart, and held it above her as if offering it to the gods.

_All my friends were slaughtered in front of me by a traitor. He knew the terms, one life must be taken for another to be given. If only he listened. The dragons fell. The vampires fled. The werewolves and waters silenced. Druids and wizards alike sent into hiding. The truth is, the number of wizards never truthfully declined. What of little Edward here? He has magic, practiced yet forgotten. A pity. He belongs in _this _time with _our _people, but the rule of Necromancy was BROKEN!…._

No matter how hard he tried, Edward could not regain the connection with Nimueh's mind, as if she only allowed him to see what she wanted him to. "EDWARD!!! ED!!" Suddenly, his small, pixie-like sister flew through the trees hugging him with as much force as possible. The girl was sobbing. Edward could feel warm tears run down the back of his neck.

Pulling his adoptive sister away to face him, he noticed her cheeks were red, her eyes human. What had they done to her? "They've -- Taken -- HIM!!" The girl cried with each sob. "They're going to kill him! PLEASE EDWARD!" Alice was hyperventilating, and not consciously clawing at the copper haired vampire's face, her nails splintering as she did so.

Looking up at Nimueh Edward pleaded, "Stop this! Please, I'm begging you. Whatever you want, have it. HAVE IT!"

Calmly, the woman replied, "There is nothing you can possibly give me that would pay your debt. It is the way of the Old Religion. A vampire creating a family by transformation is, fine, if controlled. But the birth of a supernatural entity as unnatural as little Renesmee cannot go unpunished. I, unlike the Volturi, don't care if you told the whole of mortal kind of your existence, but the creation of an abomination such as little 'Nessie' must be dealt with." This was the last straw, within a flash of light, Edward had dove at the woman, only to fly back several feet.

"I'm next." Whispered the male, slightly light headed, weakened. He felt a major palpitation and his, once still, heart beat furiously, sulphur racing through his arteries. His vision blurred. Then darkness. The face of Bella printed on his mind. _Bella, the teenage girl who met her premature death in me. _He loved her, and in that, killed her. No matter what he did, it just led her into more trouble. He had left her once before, and it was as if he had just thrown her into the jaws of the wolves. They were safer that the undead, by far.

Feeling the chill of air around him, the boy rolled onto his side, only to see the body of Merlin. He had forgotten about the boy whom he admired. All through Edward's childhood he read stories of wizards, their abilities, and Merlin, helping Arthur, saving his life countless times. And Nimueh, she whom the stories underestimated. Never had the young Edward Anthony Masen ever contemplated that she was so malicious, so sadistic.

Choking, the boy fell straight onto his back again. His eyelids felt heavy. Just as he was falling asleep, two icy hands dragged him up by the neck. Edward was face to face with James, who's teeth were bared and a snarl rising deep from within. "You'll be joining your girlfriend soon, human."

Defenceless, Edward was dragged into the darkness of the forest. The ground seemed to become sodden with a thick liquid. Blood. The further into the forest the thicker the liquid. They reached another clearing, flooded with blood, a still pale figure, her hair matted, stuck to her face. The body of Bella.

Being dropped beside the girl's body, Edward's blood boiled with rage. His eyes flooded with tears. But he was too weak. He was dying and he could not save the one he loved. She was gone. Forever.

Suddenly, there was the sound of Alice, crying out to someone. The name undecipherable from the sobs. She was thrown into the blood soaked clearing, alongside the corpse of Merlin. Nimueh never felt so powerful, the forces of the Old Religion streaming through her. But there were other mysteries that were supposed to unfold, other journeys travelled. Maybe fate was avoidable, for it was not carved in stone that Merlin was to help Arthur to the thrown, or that Edward was to end like this. Magic had a lot to answer for, and so did Carlisle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

He ran as fast as he could, maybe there was still time to save them. Blood. The very scent sent shivers through him, his throat burning. Halting at the edge of the clearing, he saw everything he needed to, to realise his hope was misplaced, as they had all fallen. One body he noticed stopped him dead in his tracks. Merlin.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Remember when I once said that it wasn't your destiny to die by my hand? Maybe fate is avoidable after all." Nimueh stepped out from in between the trees opposite.

Arthur felt a burning fury he had never experienced as a human. "You will pay for this you witch!" Diving at her, the woman merely threw him off course. Just as he attempted to stand again, the newborn was surrounded by the three vampires.

Something huge appeared, snarling. It's body shaking with rage. It swiped at the vampires whom fled before the huge russet wolf could tear them limb from limb. It spun around to see the sorceress. It leapt at her with full force, throwing her into a tree, it snapping in half, just missing Nimueh, as she stood up. "A Quileute? The only group of people that can change at will."

"You are, however, wrong." Spinning around, a cloaked figure appeared from the shadows. They lifted their head, and the hood fell back to reveal a pale, red eyed vampire. Aro. His long dark hair neatly hung, framing his face. "I warned you Nimueh, you were not to play God in the Era Of The Faithless."

"You've named these pitiful times? At least when Uther ruled, people knew yours and mine existed, even if you went into hiding." The witch weaved in between the bodies watched carefully by Arthur.

Sighing, Aro looked down upon Edward's and Bella's corpses, "It never has been your place to pass judgment upon my people, the Cullens were no different. A pity, they were talented young ones." Looking away, he noticed the prince. "A newborn?" Within a nanosecond, the Volturi had his hand upon the teen's neck. "Intriguing, _the _Prince Arthur Pendragon, yet you are so young a vampire, how could you possibly here?" As if realising something, Aro set his eyes upon the limp corpse of Merlin, "Oh my. How could you be so hypocritical, you realise the 'justice' you have been serving has been breaking the laws of both, the Seventh Realm and of the my coven?"

"The Seventh Realm is merely a fairytale, just as the Tale Of The Three Brothers had been, so do not pass judgement upon me based on fiction, and even then, you have no right to do it anyway, I gave you back the life you so passionately desired. _Needed_."

The vampire snarled, "I never asked to be bought back, and even if I had, do you think I wanted to become _this_?" Rage rushed through him, her ignorance was to be punished. "And you only claim The Seventh Realm is a story because you fear what would become of you if you encountered The Runekeeper, or worse, The Elder."

"HA! Like I would fear them! _If _they existed, their power would be half as effective as in the tales. They would have no additional powers as vampires or werewolves. The only magic they would be able to do would be cantrips at best!"

The vampire sighed, "It is a strange matter of realms and their veils. You see your idea of a cantrip is making someone cough, unlocking a basic chest or a puff of smoke, nion-useless. Theirs, on the other hand would be your level of magic! They can control people, read their thoughts, even transform into savage animals." The pale man truly believed in what he was saying, maybe even relying on it.

Laughing, Nimueh crossed her arms, "They do mere gypsy tricks? Lingered with the druids too long perhaps? Please, if I could kill Merlin, 'The greatest warlock of all time!' and change the course of many futures, I honestly don't think that fictional old people and their grandchildren could kill me."

Tutting, Aro shook his head, glided over to Merlin's corpse crouched beside it and placed his hand on its shoulder. "Oh, so young, I would've like to have met this one for myself. The things we could have told each other!" It seemed the vampire loved knowledge above all things, even his own coven.

Looking over to the quiet Arthur, he gave him a solitary nod, without saying a word, he had told the prince everything. They both stood, the wolf joining them, it seemed the tables had turned. It wasn't a clearing full of the dead, the murderer and the ones soon to join the fallen, no. It was a clearing no more, but a battleground. The James, Laurent and Victoria joined Nimueh. "Do you really think you will kill me? You are but lone vampires and," She sniffed in disgust towards Jacob, "A dog."

"In that, you are wrong," From behind the witch emerged a snarling Merlin. His skin was pale white. He walked around to face her. "Reverse what you have done, and I wont kill you where you stand." His now blood-red eyes burned with fury.

"I will never surrender to a child!" The woman's eyes started to glow, the ground shaking beneath them, her extending her arms to the sky, "Profundus Plasmator of duodeviginti regnum audite meus dico!" Her hands smothered in obsidian black flame, now pointed at Merlin.

"Lux lucis Plasmator of septumdecim regnum audite meus dico!" The young warlock's eyes, too, started to glow, his hands wrapped in flames of blue, he too prepared to kill.

As the vampires and wolf burst into combat, the two mages stood, breathing deeply, and then, the world around them froze. Time had stopped. The first to throw a spell was Nimueh. Merlin parrying the ball of flame, only to throw one in return. "Obscurum dissimulo mihi!" The vampire called, and the two were suddenly encased in darkness, lit up only by Merlin's flame which counteracted Nimueh's as she threw more.

"Deleo is obscurum!" The witch yelled in fury. The wind picked up, the darkness was then swept away.

Merlin's body started to shake, the power that filled his body was more than he could bear, more than he could possibly release. "Levitas exsisto mei!" With that, the flames became electricity, spreading all over his body, the red glow in his eyes became the same blue that encased him. Diving at the woman using his new vampire physical powers, a sword of what seemed to be mercury formed, the blade rippling. Swinging the weapon, Merlin landed behind the witch whom had spun around.

The young warlock received a ball of flame to the gut, flying backwards into a tree before kicking off of it and extending the blade, the sword making its way into Nimueh's chest. Both fell, and the battle between the others resumed. The troublesome trio fleeing before they were obliterated.

Seeing the two mages on the blood covered dirt, Arthur rushed over to Merlin, "Merlin?" The prince shook his friend's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, but he will be dead." Aro knelt beside the blonde male and gripped his shoulder, not to read the boy's mind, but to comfort him. Not knowing the older vampire, Arthur did not realise that this was out of character. Aro never usually travelled alone, fought alongside a newborn and a 'werewolf,' or comforted people over the dead, let alone feel solemn over a death himself.

Something had gone terribly wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I want to take him back to the house." Solemnly whispered the prince, holding the cold, grey hand of his best friend. Aro nodded, agreeing it would be for the best. Back in human form, Jacob was sat beside the bloodstained body of his first love, Bella. Even though he wasn't in love with her anymore, he still felt his heart had been torn from his chest.

Suddenly, a soft whimper floated on the breeze, catching the three males' attention. Spinning around, their eyes fell upon Alice, her slender fingers tracing a fresh mark from shackles, exactly like the ones she had obtained in the asylum. "Alice my dear, you're alive." Aro sighed, relieved, until he realised he also meant it literally. The girl had fallen unconscious after smashing her head against a tree.

Looking up, the girl pushed herself back against a tree terrified, tears streamed from her newly brown eyes. Biting her lip, the girl squeezed her eyes shut, anything to get this terrible dream from her mind. "Pl-please, leave me alone! You're my imagination, they said so! Please don't let them treat me, the pain!" The once joyful girl curled up in a ball.

Motioning for the other two to stay put, Jacob crawled towards he and placed a hand on her quivering shoulder. "Alice, you may not remember me, but I'm Jacob. I'm going to take you back to Carlisle, he'll help you."

Mary Alice Brandon's head snapped up as she started screaming and scratching at the werewolf, "NO! I don't want his help! Blood runs the walls of the big house! Oh the blood! So much blood I will surely drown. The big house full to the brim…"

Leaning in, Jacob gently rubbed the girl's back, "Full to the brim with blood?" He asked.

Before he could get an answer from Alice, she grabbed the Quileute's arm and bit the tough flesh failing to penetrate it. Letting go she attempted to flee, yet Jacob grabbed her legs to stop her doing so. "ALICE! I'm only here to help you."

Calmly, Aro stepped towards the girl, "Listen to me, Alice, my dear. Violence gets you nowhere, as I have learnt with all my years. We are honestly trying to get you better, and I do not mean your gift, for taking the gift of divination would be a crime." He his cool hands either side of her face, looking into her eyes to ensure trust. "I know your true personality, and to loose that proves these are truly terrible times. Now, I may ask you something you may not wish to answer, but, I must know… What was that vision you're so afraid of?"

Interrupting, Arthur stood, "Merlin is dead, and all you want to know is-"

"Silence boy!" Suddenly, as if struck with realisation, Aro turned to him, "Are you not tempted by the smell of that warm and luscious blood that pumps through this girl's veins?"

Furiously, the prince spat, "Of course not! I am not a monster like you! I only wish I could go back and stop myself from ordering Merlin to follow me into the forest."

Shaking his head, Aro stated, "You know he would've followed you even if you told him _not _to. Anyway, that would cause a paradox." He then turned back to face the girl, "Please, I know what you have seen, but I wish to hear you say it, I cannot believe it otherwise."

Whimpering, Alice glanced around. "The army are coming. Teeth ground sharp. They are poised, and on the hunt. One lone boy, fleeing through a forest, sure to die. Then blood. Nothing but blood. The floor and walls are thick with it. How many more have to die?" The girl sobbed once more.

Head dropping, Aro whispered, "So it is true." Holding the girl's hand in comfort, the vampire then ordered the other two to follow them back to the house.

Arthur refused to leave Merlin there, even for a little while, so he scooped him up and followed the other three. The cool breeze whipped around them, as if to say that all would be okay. The sky was dark, for the clouds cloaked the sky. The journey was silent, except for the whimpers and whispers of Alice, still trapped in fear.

As the four stepped into the building, Carlisle burst in from the living room, "Edward?" The vampire asked, before noticing he was not with them. Aro shook his head solemnly, which forced the blond doctor to hold himself up using the doorframe, unable to speak. He mouthed the word, 'dead' to himself several times, before glancing up at the member of the Volturi disbelievingly.

Tears ran down his now human face. "My son." Sliding down the doorframe he leant upon, he sobbed. There was nothing anyone could say to the man who had saved the lives of many a stranger, but failed to save one of those who mattered.

Solemnly, Arthur rested Merlin's cold body upon a bed upstairs, and dragged himself back down, to assist in the others in whatever way he could. When he reached the living room, Aro was preparing Carlisle, ready to bite him. Jacob placed the bodies of his friends next to each other upon a dark mahogany dining table, wiping away his tears. Beside a now sleeping Alice on the sofa, was Seth, he too with tears in his eyes that evaporated quickly.

Timid, for the first time, the prince asked, "Is there anything I can do?" Everyone shook their heads, telling him to rest for it had been a long day.

However, something was wrong, deep within, he felt something, not quite… Human…

Suddenly, as if all life had been dragged from his body, light disappeared; the world became cold and the prince fell, landing with a vicious thud.

The next thing he realised he was in a dark, dank room. A cell? And there a boy, no older than Merlin lay, tears streaked his grubby face as he slept. A strange sensation ran down the prince's right side, where Alice had appeared. Stepping forward, the girl placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "One lone boy, sure to die. Betrayed by his own." The girl then gazed up at the blond prince, knowingly, "If he stays the only blood spilled is his." Tears welled up in her chocolate eyes as she started to sob.

Just as the prince stepped forwards, the boy's eyes shot open, making Arthur drag Alice away from him. Wobbling to his feet, the boy looked at the vampire and girl. No, he looked through them. And, as if they did not exist the boy shuffled through them, for they seemed to be merely spirits. "There is no dignity in this death, someone must be out there, someone must be able to see the truth." Consoled the boy, whom spoke to himself for the lack of company.

Having seen mages and innocents alike, locked up in the dungeons of Camelot, Arthur realised something. He realised his father was unjust and that keeping anyone, even a mage, locked up like a savage hound, only for them to brutally die in front of a disturbingly mocking crowd. "I'm sorry." The golden-haired prince whispered, hoping all those his father had sentenced could somehow hear him. It was then he recognised the cell.

"_Arthur? Arthur? _Bloodsucker!" Suddenly, the vampire met the gaze of the Quileute, Jacob. There was something not right, and they all knew it, the wolves more than anyone else. Quietly, the alpha then stated, "I guess Renesmee's powers still have some effect." Passing the vampire a faux smile, Jacob turned away, unable to talk to anyone else.

_So this is why they banned magic? How can people be so evil?_ Suddenly, a scream of anguish resonated from upstairs. The werewolf dashed upstairs beside Arthur, and there, upon the bed was Merlin, tears flooding his eyes. The two boys whom had ran to him were both ecstatic and terrified of the boy's resurrection. They saw no reason for his tears, until they realised it was no physical malady, but rather, an emotional one.

For the first time in all of Merlin's life, he'd never felt accepted, however in his short, eventful stay with the Cullens and Quileutes he felt at home. The warlock understood it was selfish of him to grieve those he barely knew whilst their family toiled to help others. Yet, the boy knew, that if he never tried to save Arthur and himself, this destruction would never have been inflicted on such an admirable family.

Appearing from behind the pair of teenagers, Aro glided over to the weak boy. Sitting beside him, the powerful vampire passed him a tome. "It was of great help to me when I was human. I hope you find it to your liking. There is an interesting piece of text on page seventy nine, you should take a look." Glancing up to the man, Merlin did not see a vampire, but a being who once had dreams of freedom.

Flicking through the pages, expecting nothing but herbal remedies, the boy read many potent and deadly spells. Yet, there was only one that caught his eye. It was more of a ritual, that transferred life energy from one living being to a fresh corpse. However, it stated, that the longer it was left, the less humanity they would have.

"Let's do it." Merlin spoke in a clear, emotionless tone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Holding the ancient tome upon his lap, Merlin read the words over and over, so much so his eyes began to sting. It was almost impossible to remember a single word on the page, which the young warlock saw was an effect of his death. The death he struggled to understand. The death he... recovered from. Also, the piercing glare the boy was receiving did not help his concentration.

Looking up, Merlin set eyes upon his best friend, and Prince, Arthur, who was watching him from the doorway. "Look, if you don't agree with this get out. You may not want me to do this, but I'm willing to risk it." Of course the prince would disagree. Of course he'd protest. Of course he'd do everything in his power to stop the ritual. However, Merlin was not like him. He was not bought up to fear magic. The boy was bought up to use it. Harness it for the greater good. To protect Arthur from other mages who were not so morally acceptable.

Sighing, the blond male shook his head, "Magic got us into this mess. It was _this_ kind of magic, to be precise. Once my father finds out about this, you'll be a _dead _prat." Sitting on the bed Arthur frowned. "Have you ever heard about those who are bought back from death?" As Merlin shook his head, eyes still glued to the page, the prince dropped eyes to the ground. _Those that are bought back remain forever changed. Whether from the abyss or from true bliss. One will maddened, to the point of savage. The other… The other will not care… About anything. Their family would mean nothing. Their friends, obsolete. True necromancy is forbidden by all, even those opposed to King Uther. _

A slight cough came from the doorway, where Jacob was stood. Leading the boys into the living room, the Quileute 's insides tied up. "Are you sure you wish to do this young warlock?" Aro calmly asked. The words sent a shiver down Merlin's back; the last person to ask him that was Kilgharrah, those exact words. The Great Dragon was always right, and if the vampire was anything like him, Merlin shouldn't risk it, but it was Merlin's choice, so he was going to bring them back, even if it meant he had to go through the veil himself.

Stepping forwards, the mage dropped his head and placed his hand upon Edward's heart. "Ego hic tribuo meus vita, ut testis per filiolus of vetus monastica, ut is vir, quisnam mos suscitatio ut an imperiosus lamia quod tractare suus fatum. Ego induco meus fortuna sic is can tractare suus." The murmurs were virtually inaudible, however, when the boy lifted his head, his delicate, sea-blue eyes were shimmering, if only for a moment.

Stumbling back, Merlin clasped at the far wall, watching Edward's body for change. The shimmering from the warlock's eyes seemed to be mirrored by the dead teen's skin. As Aro and Jake watched what happened to the corpse, Merlin grew weaker, his breathing becoming irregular and heavy. The boy's eyes struggled to stay open. His body shaking from exhaustion. His skin becoming paler than even Aro's.

Noticing Merlin's struggle for life, in blind desperation, Arthur grabbed at something, anything, and thrust it into Edward's heart. However, the transition was too far gone, the Ed was a vampire and Merlin was going to die.

Collapsing to the floor, Arthur crawled over to Merlin and ferociously grabbed him by the shoulders, "He's almost fully alive, Merlin! Attach the spell to me!" Noticing how unreceptive his best friend was being, the prince hit him. "Listen to me, you prat! Attach the spell to me! Let me give some of my life, don't let it kill you!" There was a slight slur from Merlin. "As your prince, I command you!"

Slowly, Merlin raised a frail hand and pushed Arthur from him, "No." Was all the boy's dry lips could mouth before he received another punch from the prince.

"If this kills you, I'll… I'll… Give up my claim to the throne. I'll never be king! Please, Merlin!" The panic in Pendragon's voice indicated he may've refused the throne for this, and Merlin could not allow that, not after all he had done to get him on it.

Weakly gripping Arthur's wrist, the warlock's eyes shimmered gold. Pulling away, he nodded to the prince who felt tugging inside the pit of his stomach. Falling away from his manservant, Arthur's eyes drooped shut, feeling as if someone was battling within him, trying to gain control, to take the very essence of his being. The ground beneath boiled as he froze.

In the distance, Aro stared, guilt filling him. Young Edward was not worth this. No one was. The old vampire fought to understand why he allowed this. Why he convinced Merlin to do this. Was it to genuinely help? Or was it to feel the thrill magic had given him back when he was mortal? Whatever it was, even the future king from the past was part, and dying. As the blond male collapsed back, his head smashed against the table leg with a crunch, spilling blood all over the eggshell carpet and flopping to the side, like a rag-doll.

The prince had become human when the spell was attached, meaning one thing… Edward would wake up soon, and maybe Arthur would be spared, just as Merlin was. Jacob had turned away from the very beginning, but he was now biting his lip, gripping the wall as he heard the situation behind him. Eyes squeezed shut, the werewolf wished it would be all over, he didn't care about any of this. It all ended when Nessie and Bella died…

Jake understood why he didn't fight against it. He saw Edward as the last piece of Renesmee and was selfish enough to want the him back, even if he was just a memory of the pain… The pain would show that she did exist, and that Bella wasn't some dream. He wanted to hit Edward. He wanted to yell until his throat went hoarse. He wanted to blame Edward. He wanted to tell Edward, that if he didn't come back from Volterra, Bella and Jacob could've been happy together…

But none of it mattered anymore.

Nothing did.

Nothing but… the future.

Nothing but Merlin and Arthur…

A groan from behind the Quileute spun him around, making him notice Edward sit up. Running towards the vampire, Jacob suddenly hugged him, before pulling away and punching it. The crunch made both teens rub the place of impact hissing slightly. "What was that for?"  
Huffing, the werewolf grabbed Edward's head and spun it towards Merlin, who was tearing fabric to help with Arthur's smashed skull. "You have possibly killed King Arthur!" A poor cover up, but he couldn't just say, "For leaving me here on my own." Just thinking of it made the boy's eyes well-up.

Confused, Edward simply said, "I actually meant the hug," Glancing around, the vampire called for Carlisle, who rushed in and embraced his son, before he smelt the blood and scooped up Arthur.

"I must tend to him." Spinning around, Carlisle thanked Merlin and sped out without another word.

Everyone knew that the end of the recent events did not mean the end of their troubles, but they all understood it would mean goodbye…


End file.
